BA Season 3: 50 'Doctor's Orders'
by The Barracuda
Summary: From Dr. Alan Pierce's point of view. His thoughts, theories and facts about the origin of the gargoyle race, their mating and biology, how they can mate successfully with humans and produce children, and how to deal with a certain clone's dilemma in hav


  
  
Author's Note: Before we get to the story, I have included a list of answers to frequently  
asked questions, and a small survey. This is only to satiate my own curiosity, and  
perhaps answer some questions asked of me more than once. First, let's deal with the  
questions. Now in the fifth season, some inquiries have popped up, little things mind  
you, but here are the answers if anyone was wondering...  
  
1.) Why have I ignored some main characters and used others?  
- Like all authors, I have my favorites. I'm using those who I like a great deal, who are  
interesting, and have potential for a lot of engaging, absorbing and entertaining stories.   
Obviously, you all know my favorites are Goliath and Elisa by a pretty massive lead.   
And besides my own created characters, I personally like Demona, Delilah, Othello,  
Desdemona, Lexington (in no particular order) and to a lesser extent, Angela, with  
absolutely no offense intended. In fact, I think she makes a better strong supporting  
character than her usual whiny forefront character.  
  
To me, there's three levels to distinguish the characters I utilize. Level one, the most  
used characters, include Goliath, Elisa, Trinity, Todd Hawkins, Annika, Shadow, Delilah,  
Demona, and Desdemona. Level two, those who won't have as much time in the main  
spotlight, but are still going to be featured more than those in the background, are  
Othello, Hudson, Lexington, Angela, the Xanatoses (gotta love Xanatos, either as a  
villain or hero), Owen Burnett, Maria Chavez, Dr. Alan Pierce, Iliana Starr, Derek, Beth,  
Maggie, Peter and Diane Maza, and Infiniti. Broadway, Brooklyn, Sata, the twins, Matt  
Bluestone, Sara Jasper and the garbeasts of course, are on level three, and have been  
subtlely pushed into the background, and to me are a little more static (I really hesitate to  
use boring) compared to the others (and of course, have had their limelight in the TGS  
saga already and I really have no stories for them as yet), but will always be around to  
enrich the stories. For their absence would truly hurt the overall feel of the Gargoyles  
universe, and my tales as well.  
  
2.) What about the other TGS characters introduced in the first two seasons, besides Sata  
and the twins?  
- Richard and Quinn Ramsey. Can you say dead-end? Most of the characters introduced  
in the TGS saga, will be either forgotten, or just not around a whole lot. Too many  
supporting characters can convolute the storylines. Take the comic 'Superman', in 62  
years of continuity, do you have any idea just how many extraneous characters are  
hanging around in that world? I've only been reading for maybe five years and I could  
name over a hundred. So I have been 'slimming' the Gargoyles universe slightly, ridding  
characters from both TGS and the cartoon itself, and sorting through the clutter. The  
clones are gone, Thailog is gone, the mutates have been cured and are now leading  
normal lives outside of the main storyline (they'll still be mentioned though...), all the  
leftover Fay and halflings have gone on to better things. Some will stick around, such as  
Matt's longtime girlfriend Sara Jasper (that guy really needs a woman), Andrea Calhoun,  
but the rest have gone bye-bye. I want to focus mainly on the Manhattan clan, and it's  
always too easy to call on the clones or the mutates for 'back-up', as it were. I want them  
to be almost alone in this city, relying only on themselves for support.  
  
3.) What happened to Angela and Demona's relationship?  
- Absolutely nothing. It's still there, it's just been done to death. It's either Angela  
running to her mother, complaining about her father's stubborn behavior or yet another  
fight with Broadway, or Demona confiding to her daughter how she's so full of pain, and  
still hates humanity. They still have one of the closest relationships in B.A. (Beginning  
Anew, ie: MY universe), and always get together at least once a week (though Demona  
spends more time at the castle now). I just thought it would be more interesting to have  
Demona divulge to another clan member, like her sister or former mate, or another  
human friend besides Andrea.  
  
4.) What about Demona and Andrea Calhoun's relationship?  
- Again, still there, just not important enough to mention all the time. As I stated above, I  
would like to see Demona converse and form bonds with others, and not the same two  
women over and over again.  
  
This friendship will actually be the first story featured in the new Flashbacks series I am  
doing, to fill in some of the gaps left when I have no room to place every single situation  
into my stories. It's how Andrea finally meets the 'real' Dominique Destine.  
  
5.) What about any leftover TGS plotlines?  
- I have chosen to pursue some, and forget about a lot. I will do a gargoyles council type  
story soon enough, Coldsteel and the Ultra-pack will be dealt with soon enough, I gave  
mention to Matt's small involvement with the Illuminati, which is now resolved, and this  
whole 'Spacespawn' and vampires thing will never see the light of day in my universe (I  
friggin' HATE vampires). The only reason I decided to start on a TGS season 3, instead  
of starting from 'The Journey', is the fact I felt too much time had passed, and also  
wanted to progress Goliath and Elisa's relationship through marriage and a child, and go  
from there. Also, I wanted to continue Demona's redemption and use the restored  
Othello and Desdemona. Don't expect a direct continuance of the TGS, yet an  
alternative future of my design, and I hope it will surpass any expectations and hopes.  
  
6.) Will Demona be mortal now for the rest of her life?  
- Perhaps, perhaps not. Some have complained this has destroyed her character. I think  
otherwise. It will show us sides we've rarely seen; fear and vulnerability. She relied too  
much on this spell, becoming dependent on the fact she would live without injury or  
harm or death, and thus almost comes off as one-dimensional, for lack of a better word. I  
now have the chance to rebuild her from scratch, allowing for her redemption to be  
realized at long last, but it will take a while, as she will face her demons and go through  
her own personal hell, all the while trying to find someone to share her life with. We've  
seen her at her worst, in both the cartoon and numerous other fanfiction, now let's see  
her at her best. But of course, anything can happen, including our favorite reformed  
villain/victim regaining her immortality. As of right now though, she will be mortal  
through season 5 and 6, and that's final.  
  
7.) How did Sobek steal her immortality anyway? Didn't he 'break the rules'?  
- No. And saying that there's actually set rules that we can't at least bend in the  
gargoyles universe, is pretty stupid, and severely limits us authors, (let's see...gargoyles,  
fay, aliens, mythical creatures, werewolves, vampires, magic, ghosts, robots, cyborgs,  
mutates, hybrid children...yeah sure, rules my ass). Yes, he mixed magics, and his  
dangerous attempt was successful, but this fusion of two different cultures' sorcery, and  
what repercussions will result, will be brought up down the line. He is also now  
magically linked to someone in my universe due to the weird sister's spell, and will be  
revealed soon enough. But he is the only one who is immortal at this point, and he/she  
who is linked to him, and feels his pain, is still mortal. Sobek will return, and all these  
unanswered questions will be dealt with in due time.  
  
8.) How did Elisa and Goliath have a child by natural means?  
- I never wanted magic to be a determinant in their conceiving Trinity. Magic is too easy  
a way out, and I admit, I have used it a lot in my stories already. I didn't want them to  
seriously consider that children may be a factor in their future, as they were pretty much  
convinced they could not produce, therefore, the conscious decision to try and have  
children, with perhaps the aid of magic, never came up. Besides, I love the whole  
surprise scenario when the woman has to tell her lover about their impending parenthood.   
When writing number story 9, I could see clearly in my mind, the massive gargoyle  
passing out and slumping to the floor with a definite thud. I will use science to explain  
(or attempt to explain) how two different species can produce children, and in story 50,  
which is up just below this questionnaire, Dr. Pierce will guide us through his findings of  
the gargoyle race and how this hybrid baby can exist.  
  
9.) Why doesn't Angela practice magic anymore?  
- Once more, magic is too easy a way out. I only want two principal magic users in my  
clan, Demona and Alexander, (and very rarely, Puck. Owen will mostly be the advisor in  
magical areas). Angela will only have minor skills, such as a weak shield or a little ball  
of flame as an offensive weapon, and she will use it almost never. To me, her character  
is not one to become a sorceress, but to have her strength in her convictions, her morality,  
the choices of right and wrong she makes, and the lengths she goes to protect her family  
and friends, especially her baby half-sister.  
  
I hope this clears up a few things...  
  
****************************************  
  
And now comes the survey, only to see how my own created characters fare with the  
general public. I just want to know how you all feel about my own characters who were  
introduced in the entire storyline. Please, if you have the time, or gumption, please give  
me a quick e-mail, telling me your honest opinions about those who now share my  
Gargoyles universe, choosing from the list below. Do you hate one, and love another?   
Do you have a favorite? Do you think one character could be improved? And if so, in  
what way? Let me know, and perhaps help in their evolution from characters on a blank  
page, to real flesh and blood people who seem indistinguishable from those we have  
embraced from the cartoon series.  
  
- Shadow (You know, the big ninja garg.)  
- Annika (The pink, and very good lookin' gargess.)  
- Todd Hawkins (The human artist, who's dating Annika.)  
- Infiniti (The guardian spirit of the gargoyle race, who's name is spelled with an 'I'.)  
- Dr. Alan Pierce (The principal doctor of the clan, and he who delivered Elisa's baby.)  
- Iliana Starr (The rookie cop, who's always in the wrong place at the wrong time.)  
- Sobek (My main bad guy, who's stolen the immortality from Demona and MacBeth.)  
- Therias Ebon Crowe (Annika's adoptive father, who raised her, and abused her.)  
And of course...  
- Trinity Hope Maza (Duh...)  
  
  
50 - "Doctor's Orders"  
Originally Written: March 5th, 2001  
  
September 1st, 2001  
"Ahem...testing, one, two, three...all right, it's working. This is a compendium, a journal  
of sorts, of doctor Alan Pierce. I have decided to get some of my foremost thoughts  
down on tape to further help my book, to get a feel on how to turn a stack of notebooks in  
my apartment into a publication worth reading. To perhaps test out what direction this  
volume will take, even though Goliath will probably never allow me to release it. But  
with everything I have experienced, magic spells, evil gargoyles, hybrid children, I  
suppose I need to get these theories, ideas, and pure facts down before I'm dragged off to  
the insane asylum."  
  
"Let's start with what turned my life completely upside down one night, when asked to  
the Eyrie building by noted trillionaire industrialist, David Xanatos. I developed a slight  
crick in the neck that particular evening when forced to stare up at a massive,  
lavender-skinned creature known only as Goliath. He is a gargoyle. A bi-pedal reptilian  
race with a surprising amount of human attributes. An enigma to many, and I hope this  
will clear up some things, or maybe even confuse you more."  
  
"First off, they are a sentient race, with the intelligence, reason, and understanding that  
rivals, and perhaps exceeds, humanity's own. They have a unique affinity with their  
environment, either when dwelling in an urban landscape or a forested area far from any  
civilization. They are possessed of a largely humanoid form, with wings, tails, and  
taloned appendages, with a wide range of different skin colors, evidently adapted for  
camouflage. They actually have more in common with our race than most would think,  
having based these creatures...uh, please excuse my terminology, on their appearance,  
rather than looking beneath the sometimes frightening forms they possess. Basic  
physiological structure is similar, with identical major organs and internal organization, a  
notable difference being their enlarged hearts, with an odd triple beat, pumping  
enormous amounts of blood to their extra extremities, and feeding their powerful  
metabolism."  
  
"They possess almost all of the two hundred and six bones of the human form, plus many  
more, taking in mind the number, size and structure of digits of their hands and feet, their  
wings, and the tail. In most gargoyles though, the skulls, patella, lower arms and elbows,  
and numerous other larger bones contain long spurs, which jut out between their muscle  
and sinew, and are covered in their skin. Perhaps evolved for hunting, or fending off  
attackers."  
  
"Their wings are attached directly to the specially formed shoulder blades, designed  
much like the hip bones with a socket to brace the arms and allow a wide range of  
movement. The wing struts actually resemble a secondary pair of arms, with smaller  
versions of the ulna, radius, and humerous, ending off with either small hand-like  
appendages possessing usable fingers, or simple sharp spikes. Though movable, these  
arms are not strong enough to allow these creatures to fly, especially with the great  
weight the gargoyle forms usually maintain, and they seem designed specifically for  
gliding on currents of wind. The thin, yet flexible and extremely strong leathery  
membranes attached can either be segmented, by long stems of dense cartilage, or can be  
left completely unfettered. Some gargoyles possess 'webbed-wings', as they are known,  
in which a membrane will run the length of the arms, torso, and legs. Some wings can  
even be feathered, or split into what seems to be four separate pinions."  
  
"The gargoyle form itself is usually larger in size and stature, with their powerful  
metabolism creating extremely muscular forms, and massive amounts of the  
adrenocorticotropic hormone, which controls the secretion of steroid hormones by the  
adrenal cortex, granting them superhuman strength, especially in the males. Though  
some gargoyles are smaller as well, adapted for quicker flight, or better agility. Their  
strength can range anywhere from ten to forty times that of an average human male. Yet  
due to this metabolism, they need to feed in large amounts, especially consuming red  
meat, carbohydrates, proteins. They need to maintain a balanced diet to keep themselves  
healthful. Their elongated spine ends in a lengthy tail, much like that of the common cat,  
yet is almost prehensile, allowing them to perform a multitude of simple tasks. Oh, to  
have a third hand. The various combinations are infinite for this species, I've even heard  
that some resemble animals from the wild. It appears mother nature may have divided  
the gargoyle race into different physical classes: hunter, scout, warrior, caretaker... It  
almost seems endless."  
  
"But from where their species developed from, is a mystery. Perhaps they are another  
offshoot of the dinosaur, having battled against extinction and evolved into their  
humanoid forms over millions of years. Yet I am hesitant to place them into the reptile  
category, as they possess attributes unlike of any reptile I know of. Yes, they are  
oviparous, and lay eggs, yet they are warm-blooded, and are usually not bothered by even  
extremely cold weather. They have thick hide, yet it is soft to the touch, and devoid of  
any scales, or hair as well, except for their heads, eyelashes, and in some rare cases,  
eyebrows. They have great senses of hearing, sight, smell, touch, yet are as fragile as us  
normal, wingless humans. They even turn to stone...uh, don't worry, I'll get to this in a  
moment... Maybe they are what could be known as...a bi-species. A species with all the  
traits of two separate races. An extremely rare cross between mammal and reptile, and a  
much needed link between our radically different kinds."  
  
"Gargoyle mating. In rather lengthy discussions with some of the resident clan over a pot  
of very strong coffee, I have come to learn that they mate in the exact manner of humans,  
with a few...uhm, minor differences. In fact, gargoyles are the third species known,  
besides humans and dolphins, that engage in casual sex. Gargoyle females are built  
slightly different from their human counterparts. When they reproduce, the female  
releases an ovum, which travels from the ovaries, via the fallopian tubes, to their version  
of the uterus. When the male's sperm is introduced, the egg is then fertilized, and  
conception has occurred. This much we know, if we paid attention to the boring part in  
sex education, instead of drawing faces on the pictures of sperm in our textbooks. The  
fetus will develop much like a human, yet this is where the similarities diminish, as the  
surrounding membrane will soon form into a hard shell, much like that of a bird. In six  
months, the egg, now roughly almost a foot in length, will be born through, now this is a  
kicker, a divided hip bone. The coccyx and ilium are actually separated components,  
held together with rigid tendons. A human child can form and mold itself to the birth  
canal, yet the egg cannot. When in the process of laying the egg, the hip bones will  
expand, and dislodge, comparable to the jaws of a snake, allowing the egg to safely pass  
though. I heard this is extremely painful, according to Desdemona, and I will definitely  
not argue, having delivered babies before, and seeing the mother nearly tear the father's  
arm off..."  
  
"And wallah! The egg has now been born, and will continue to grow, to almost twice it's  
original size, for a further...ten years. Ten years. This is perhaps the longest gestation  
period I have ever heard of for any species on this planet. But still unknown is the  
question of whether or not the child actually turns to stone within the egg, which would  
effectively cut the maturing rate by half. And another theory is, that nature concluded the  
gargoyle eggs would need as much time as possible to mature the child inside, to prepare  
them for the entrance in the often dangerous wilds. From very reliable sources, gargoyle  
hatchlings are born not as babies, but almost as toddlers, with a full set of teeth, plenty of  
hair, fully developed wings, and greater strength than that of a newborn child. But even  
with this safety mechanism in place, they are a species on the verge of extinction.  
  
"It's truly sad, for their extinction rate, due to humanity's prejudice and bigotry, and  
savage attacks upon these peaceful creatures, greatly outshines their growth rate."  
  
"And then we come to gargoyles...and humans. If any normal doctor, or scientist, was  
presented with a problem of two different species trying to conceive, they would never  
have imagined in a million years what could be the result. They would debunk every  
theory, and laugh at my findings. But then, I would only mutter three simple words.   
Trinity Hope Maza. For a child of two species has been born from Elisa Maza, and  
Goliath, the clan leader, and from natural causes, without any medical or technological  
aid. Usually, an attempt to crossbreed results in deformed fetuses, miscarriages, or even  
total failure of fertilization, but Trinity was conceived and produced without any inherent  
disease or inborn affliction generally associated with offspring born from different  
species, especially ones so complex. That's one hell of a stroke of luck."  
  
"She is just ten months old, having been brought into this world on Halloween night, and  
we had our monthly check-up last evening, and what I saw could be described as one fast  
growing kid. She appears three to four months ahead in growth rate, due to her gargoyle  
metabolism having just kicked in to high gear. Her human growth hormones, released  
from a dominantly human pituitary gland, have been affected by her gargoyle metabolism  
to elicit a surge in her physical and mental facilities, and will most likely taper off and  
return to a normal rate until...well, puberty. In a year from now, she'll all but appear as a  
three year old, when only two years of age. She's speaking a few words here and there,  
almost walking on her own, she has grown a complete set of teeth, fanged no doubt, and  
her hair has grown in full. Due to her mother's lineage, a ratio of approximately fifty  
five percent human genes to forty five percent gargoyle has occurred, which results in a  
near normal human appearance, yet she possesses wings, a tail, bone spurs along her  
brow and elbows, taloned hands and toes, with four digits on each high-arched foot. I  
have even found minute traces of a phosphorescent substance in her eyes, which when  
angry, is inflamed by an involuntary response by the nervous system, causing the eyes to  
glow brilliantly, another gargoyle characteristic. The wings are the dominant trait  
inherited from her father, a strong pair of wings with healthy struts, and powerful  
membranes as strong and pliable as skin. If she were to mate with a human and produce  
offspring, I believe only the wings would be passed down to her children."  
  
"Sidenote. Elisa's body may create a template for future children to follow. Any  
consecutive births may result in a form almost exacting to Trinity. The only mysteries  
may be the sex, and the skin pigmentation. Oh boy, I can hardly wait..."  
  
"She is a hope for them, her parents. I see the sparkle in their eyes every time they're in  
my office, watching as Trinity squeals underneath the cold stethoscope. They have  
achieved the near impossible, and I truly hope they will beat the odds again, and are able  
to have another. It all hinges on the similarity of DNA and bloodtype. Goliath and Elisa  
are close enough in genetype to have a good chance at compatibility, and they won their  
risky gamble to become parents of a healthy daughter. A roll of dice in their favor."  
  
"Hypothetical situation. Todd Hawkins and Annika Smith, an interspecies couple as they  
are now known, have a child. A human father, and gargoyle mother. The gene ratio is  
now reversed, as Annika would carry the child to term. It would develop as an egg, and  
be born as an egg. And due to the gargoyle DNA inherent, the child would take  
considerable time to gestate, at least twice the length of humans, anywhere from eighteen  
months to four years, including the six months spent in the mother's womb. And because  
the child will be largely gargoyle, it will presumably possess Annika's appearance, and  
have the ability to turn to stone."  
  
"Ah yes, the stone sleep. I promised you I would get to this. The most baffling attribute  
of the gargoyle race. When they are subjected to the sun's rays, they are...uhm,  
'transformed', for lack of a better word, into ordinary rock, an unknown type which looks  
as if a cross between black granite, Anorthosite, and some kind of slate. And no, I am  
not a geologist... They become statues that are as fragile as any stone sculpture. Then,  
when the sun sets, they seem to break out from now only a thin layer of this stone, no  
more than a few millimeters thick, and are free to resume their lives. This sleep,  
affirmed by Goliath, is the result of...ahem, a magic spell. Well, this flushes eight years  
of schooling at Harvard medical down the john. This spell was cast over three thousand  
years ago on all gargoyles around the world, and now has somehow integrated itself into  
their biological systems, becoming in essence, a part of them. It acts as a healing state,  
amending almost all injury sustained during the night, and even helps to support their  
metabolism as well. I was able to coerce Goliath into submitting to some tests. Just  
before dawn, I was able to record a slight charge of some form of electricity within his  
pituitary gland, and in a split second, it surged throughout his entire body, and then,  
stone. It seems this spell has affected the gargoyle version of pituitary hormones, which  
are primarily released in pulses that take place during the beginning phases of sleep.   
Unfortunately, I am unable to gather anymore data on this phenomenon, as I am fearful  
to harm or destroy their stone form, which would effectively kill them. As for a cure, I  
know of only one thing...sun pendants, possessed by the clan in Guatemala, that can  
break their curse. Yes, I know, more magic. Yet even if more pendants can be produced,  
I am hesitant to have this clan going for extended periods without their stone sleep, as  
their very biological cycle has grown dependent. I guess only time will tell..."  
  
"Oh...sorry about that, I have a tendency to ramble. Anyway, back to the mating. When  
gargoyles and humans attempt to mate, the similarity factor comes into play, the  
governing rule for procreation. For Todd and Annika need to be genetically compatible  
to conceive. Even their blood must be comparable. Gargoyles have bloodtypes that are  
just different enough, that they can't be catalogued in the human norm. So I have been  
forced to create new classifications, and have started on the other end of the alphabet, for  
the five types I have encountered so far from this clan. Goliath, the first tested, has been  
designated as Z, and no, doctors aren't always required to use their imaginations. His  
bloodtype was similar enough to Elisa's to allow a good chance for children, and of  
course, Elisa is healthy, and in very good shape. Todd and Annika are somewhat similar  
as well, and a child may be possible between them, but...the odds...aren't exactly in their  
favor."  
  
"Sidenote. It seems Hudson's bloodtype is exactly the same as Broadway's. As is his  
genetic profile, a complete match. It's almost as if..."  
  
"In any event, there are not always happy endings in these pairings though, as I have  
recently found out. Her name is Delilah, and she is also a hybrid of human and gargoyle,  
yet created through technology, a futuristic science we have barely begun to explore.   
Cloning. And as the Eyrie's principal doctor, it became my tragic task to inform her that  
she would never be able to have children, due to a malformed uterus, most likely caused  
by rushing through the artificial growth sequence when in the initial stages of her 'birth'.   
I have been the one chosen many times to inform the family of a loved one's condition,  
and have related the information without showing any emotion, a well practiced duty,  
but...this is different. I still remember her face when I was forced to tell her, that she  
could never have children, and I am forever haunted by her breaking down in tears and  
running from my office. Though it seems she is beginning to accept her fate, and is  
healing from the news, it's still extremely hard to imagine what she must be feeling,  
especially when watching over her baby half-sister, a constant reminder of what she may  
not have. I am compelled to help her, if only to ease my own heart...and hers, of course."  
  
"The good news, like I told her before, is that she is still able to release an ovum, and  
there is a good chance it is viable enough to be fertilized...yet it will only be quickly  
expunged from the misshapen womb, for her powerful gargoyle immune system is  
attempting to protect her body from anything that may cause her harm. If only...if only  
we could find another...place to...grow the egg...wait a minute...ovum...sperm......of  
course...A SURROGATE MOTHER!!!"  
  
"Why the hell didn't I think of this before?!! If we take Delilah's ovum, fertilized by  
Shadow's sperm, and implant the egg into another body...the child could be brought to  
term safely! I think I know why this was never considered, as...due to the rarity of her  
origin, there is conceivably only two women in this entire world that would not reject the  
ovum, those who's DNA was taken from originally to form this clone. Elisa Maza,  
and...Demona, a gargoyle female. One of these women could successfully bring the egg  
to term, yet, with all the extraneous genes floating around, I have no idea just how this  
child would grow and develop. It could acquire either the father or mother's  
characteristics, whether human or gargoyle. Wings, tail, even the ability to turn to stone.   
And if it's form turned out anything like the father, live birth for a human would be  
impossible, due to the numerous amounts of very sharp spurs Shadow possesses, a hazard  
to the fragile lining of the uterus. A cesarean section would be necessary for the  
mother's safety..."  
  
"And of course, there's the fact of Demona's transformations from gargoyle to human, a  
curious distinction she alone possesses, due to yet another magic spell. I have no idea  
how this affects the womb, and if she ever tried to attempt to carry a child, drastic  
measures would have to be taken to ensure the fetus would not be harmed from the  
constant transition between two different species."  
  
"Hmm...dammit, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. I tend to get a little excited sometimes.   
The actual chance of this working may be slim, and I don't want to get her hopes up, and  
then fail. But I will try..."  
  
"Well, if you have at least survived this much, than I am impressed. My book, I hope,  
will run into a little more detail, for benefit of those in the scientific field who would  
appreciate every single aspect of the past year of gargoyle matings, hybrid children, and  
magic spells...well, maybe not the latter. My work here, with these remarkable creatures,  
has been...enlightening, to say the least. My eyes have been opened, I have seen past the  
boundaries of what science thought to be the absolute finality of what we could achieve.   
Thanks to a race of winged protectors, who are a little magical themselves."  
  
"The gargoyle race has yet to be classified, catalogued, or their true origin revealed. An  
abtrusiveness which can only be dreamed about. In short, it seems the laws of nature  
have been stretched, bent, and right out broken with this species. Perhaps hope, and  
belief, and love, are strong enough to combat the rigid controls descended upon us. Life  
and nature are extremely adaptive, and possibly, this young girl, Trinity Hope, is the next  
stage in our evolution. The best of both worlds, to serve the best interests of both  
species, to unite a warring world."  
  
"All I know is, that right now...I'm getting one hell of a paycheque."  
  
"Note to self...erase that last part..." 


End file.
